


That Distant Shore

by Countess_Alejandra



Category: the arcana
Genre: Angst, Back to the past, F/M, Nightmares, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Alejandra/pseuds/Countess_Alejandra
Summary: Alex has been getting nightmares about her past recently, and asra feels the need to consult her(Short one shot)





	That Distant Shore

What was the dream about again? Ah yes… the beach. Back home. The singing. Her singing, it was gorgeous, she couldn't see her face, but she knew her mother was so beautiful. What was the song again? She cant remember, its impossible. It hurts to go back that far. But all she can focus on is the singing, she can feel the sand in between her toes, and the high tide washing away, but the voices were more important ... wait… Voices? Why were there more than one? What happened?   
.  
Mom?  
Where are you going? Don't leave me here alone, please, please don't leave. I cant survive in this place without you, everything is ugly and wretched without you! 

“It is not my choice, im sorry, but i must go.”

No! You can't! Please stay! You can't!   
I have to keep up, I have to, I can't lose her, I know that without her nothing will be happy. Nothing. Why is she going away? Whos doing this to her? Mom? Mom?! MOM?!  
.  
.  
She sits straight up in bed, and she's panting like a dog in messy sheets. A dream? Of course it was a dream. That happened so long ago, and yet Alex still cant help but cry. Why do all her dreams end up this way? She never cries when she's awake, but every time after a dream it all crumbles.   
She places her sweaty hands over her eyes and stands. Asra remains fast asleep still as she walks to the balcony.   
It's always this way and it always will be, he took her from her and she can never forgive him. She was too young to understand how she truly passed, but now everything was clear. 

It happened so quickly, one night her giving and beautiful mother was awake, tucking her into bed, and kissing her on the cheek with her soft, red lips. But by morning all of it was gone. She pleaded with her mother to stay, pleaded for her to keep her eyes open, for the pale-ness of her once dark skin did not come in kind manner.   
“Poison” explained her cruel, empty father. “Someone snuck into our home and poisoned her in the night.”   
Such a good liar he was. Alex knew this wasn't supposed to happen. Everyone loved her kind, gracious mother. This had to have been someone close, someone enraged with misplaced jealousy. She was skeptic for her fathers “truth”, poison couldn't do that. Why was there that greyish bandage surrounding her chest, then? Poison cannot scar you. 

She placed her head in her hands, her elbows pushing harshly against the balcony fence that looked over the sparkling city. She didn't realize the person behind her  
“Alex…? Are you alright?”  
Asra…   
She knows the drill, put on her own mask first before helping others.  
She dried her tears and whipped her head to face him, as he stands in the mahogany doorway.   
“Fine, just an odd dream, but I don't want to talk about myself. Did you sleep well? You're up early!” She quickly adds on, seeing a golden, orange light begin to peak over the horizon.   
“Alex… I heard you crying, please tell me what happened.”   
She doesnt answer for a minute, until something starts to spill  
“Asra?”  
“Yes, Darling?”  
.  
“Where do you go when home is not home?  
When the walls are grey and bland,  
When they mock you for the clothes you wear, and stand tall and stare at you way up high?  
Where do you go once the one who made it feel like home is gone?  
Do you snap and try to make it your own  
Or do you run, when you know youll go nowhere?  
Where do you go when the best thing you can do without getting hurt,  
Is be silent and pray for your life?  
Where do you go when in this unhomely home you can only dream of sorrow?  
When every dream turns quick to nightmare when your one source of happiness is stolen?  
Where do you go, when it all comes crashing down  
Youre so young  
Too young to understand   
..  
Where do you go, when a home is not a home, nothing but house made not for your own..”

“Alex…. come here” asra opens his arms, unsure of what to say, but it seems actions are far better than words now.  
Alex immediately runs into his arms, and takes him down. She lets it out, everything, the sobs, the emotion, and asra lets it happen.  
“If it is any consolation, just know, that there are hundreds of people who would listen to you. I get now that you just dont get it, but we all love you so much…”

“Dont forget it.” 

She hugs him tighter  
“Thank you, Asra”  
He picks her up and carries her to bed, “Get some rest, itll be better soon.” He says as he pulls the sheets over them, and falls asleep when he sees alex close her eyes.  
But she doesn't sleep, she sits up, and leans against the bed, wiping tears away tears that streamed of memories, like a river of a past she cant let go... The past, it's a tough thing to forget…  
Now she knows   
That one day  
Maybe she can be as happy as she once was  
On that familiar distant shore.


End file.
